Talk:Harcourt Mudd
TAS Canon? Since when is TAS Canon? Mudd's Passion is not a canon episode, and I am therefore breaking it off from the main article.--The Rev 17:04, 4 May 2006 (UTC) :According to the policy, the Animated Series is canon. -- Sulfur 17:09, 4 May 2006 (UTC) My bad--The Rev 20:04, 4 May 2006 (UTC) Missing any references to which I do not have, nor have I seen; and therefore cannot contribute. | THOR 18:23, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT) Mudd's Raktajino Business Woah- I don't remember that in the episode? Is that canon, or fan-made? It might have been on like, the label of something or something, but that should be specified. That entire last paragraph I'm refering to of coarse. -AJHalliwell 05:06, 10 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I have moved it here, because I don't recall the reference at all, certainly not in "Trials..." -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 09:36, 10 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::By the 23rd century Harry Mudd had started a successful Raktajino business, growing the Klingon coffee in Columbia on Earth and distributing it throughout the Federation and to Starfleet. Notably, Raktajino was unknown to the Federation in the 2260's when Mudd had his original misadventures with the crew of the Enterprise, so presumably this business began some time after the Khitomer Accords. ( ) ::: That's as canonical as any okudagram, read the link to Raktajino which I put there, the labels of the bottles on DS9 made by the prop department read "100% Colombian" and "Imported by Harcourt Mudd", the reference to Trials and Tribble-ations was making clear that Raktajino was unknown to the Federation in the 2260's.--Wingsandsword 06:38, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) *Alright, I'm convinced, and have added it back to the page. -AJHalliwell 06:42, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: You're easy to convince. Unfortunately that episode cannot be used as a reference just because no one heard of raktajino on DSK-7 at the time. The reference should be made to the source where the prop was shown -- such as the DVD or other reference guide. --Gvsualan 06:46, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::Page 130 of The Art of Star Trek, they have pictures of all the various drink bottles from Quarks on that page, close enough to read the labels: "100% Columbian Raktajino" "Grown on the Green Hills of Earth" and "Imported by Harcourt Fenton Mudd". --Wingsandsword 06:49, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) *If this is going to be on the page at all, it should probably be worded different. And it doesn't say anything about successful, or the fact that he grew it, just that he "imported it" (if it's decided to keep that in here).-AJHalliwell 07:00, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) : Well, since that was the standard Raktajino bottle in on the set of DS9, I'd say it was pretty successful if it was the most popular (or only) bottled non-replicated Raktajino on a Starfleet base several sectors away from where it was grown, and it seemed to be a pretty popular beverage on DS9 (and was mentioned a few times on Voyager as well). --Wingsandsword 07:11, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Clearly this is an instance of the art department having fun. Mudd was in - at minimum - his 40's in the 2260s. That would put him in his 140's at his youngest in the TNG era. Doubtful it would be the same man. It could have been a son ("Jr." being removed when the "Sr." dies in classic usage), someone with a similar name, or we could just see it as what it was: a joke. I think the latter, as minor art jokes (like hamster wheels and such) can and should be discarded for canon purposes. Aholland 20:22, 4 May 2006 (UTC) * If an image from The Art of Star Trek can be construed as canon, does this also mean that Memory Alpha accepts that prior to 2370 there were Federation citizens on Caldos II named "Vader" and "McFly"? Or that the Enterprise-D's bridge contains a ghost, seeing how the reflection of a microphone operator is visible on the bridge in ? After all, the DS9 bottles would be impossible to read even on an HD screen, yet this error was caught by people watching this episode on VCR's recording off broadcast signals. (Unification II apparently includes an even more noticeable case of a cameraman visible in a reflection in Sela's office). - 68.148.61.66 : ? That leaves me wondering whether the apparition was in Crusher's mind or what ;-) 07:36, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Mudd's starship Since it is barely visible, I don't think this picture adds anything to the article. I suggest we remove it. -- Connor Cabal 14:48, 18 December 2007 (UTC) BMI?! This trivia borders ... no wait, jumps the border!... of trivia. Is there a citation for it? How did we arrive by it. And do we need this piece of trivia? :I've removed it. We don't do "trivia". If it's a canon fact, then it should be added to the article and cited. --From Andoria with Love 21:19, 14 June 2009 (UTC) The Neutral Zone * During the early years of ''Star Trek: The Next Generation, attempts were made to write an episode of that series which would have featured Harry Mudd, revived from cryogenic suspension. But sadly, Carmel died before the episode could be produced. Purportedly, that script was rewritten into .'' Removed, as it has lacked a citation for over a year now.--Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:53, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Into Darkness So, do we need to create a Harcourt Mudd (alternate reality) page? The ship Kirk and co. use to fly down to Qo'noS is stated by Sulu as having been confiscated in the "Mudd Incident". :It's never stated that it was Harcourt. The comic series suggested that it was his daughter. -- sulfur (talk) 01:45, May 18, 2013 (UTC)